Chasing Butterfly
by celengdebu
Summary: Menjadi pemeran Iwaizumi artinya harus siap dengan konsekuensi di luar naskah, dan Yuuya sungguh ingin bertanya mengapa dia harus diserahi tugas mengasuh Asuma. RPF, Haikyuu Stageplay. Hirata Yuuya, Asuma Kousuke, Aobajousai.


Disclaimer :

Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate, Haikyuu Stageplay - Hyper Projection Engeki

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

"Lagi?"

Hatakeyama mengangguk tanpa beralih dari layar ponsel. Di sebelahnya, Masanari menggigit sendok es krim, tampak antusias menuding ke satu arah memakai satu tangan, seolah ingin memberi petunjuk tentang kemana kapten mereka pergi. Yuuya mengikuti arah telunjuk tersebut sembari tetap mengrenyit, "Lalu?"

"Latihan dimulai dua puluh lima menit lagi," tukas Hatakeyama, masih tak menoleh, "Bawa dia kembali."

"Siapa? Aku?"

Kedua rekannya mengangguk bersamaan. Sonde yang duduk bersila di anak tangga memilih mengangkat pantatnya sedikit lalu menggaruk-garuk bokong dengan cuek. Sisanya berjejer bak dango isi tiga. Seharusnya mereka bisa masuk dan berbenah selagi menunggu, namun Masanari bersikeras tak mau bergerak sebelum Asuma datang, berkata tidak mau kalah dengan Karasuno yang beramai-ramai mengikuti Keita ke ruang ganti seperti anak bebek. Yuuya berkilah jika itu hanya formalitas, tapi rekan-rekannya yang lain seperti mengamini Masanari dengan menolak beranjak dari teras.

Orang bijak bilang kebodohan itu menular.

"Baiklah, akan kucari," jawab Yuuya akhirnya, berkacak sebelah pinggang dengan dagu agak berkedik, "Shotarou, ayo ikut."

Arisawa mendengkur, "Ngantuk."

"Kenshin?"

"Lututku sakit."

Hampir-hampir menyuruh pemuda itu pulang, Yuuya menghalau niat untuk sekaligus meninju hidungnya. Diabaikannya para raksasa yang enggan bergerak tersebut sambil melirik arloji. Menurut Masanari yang berangkat bersama pemuda itu di satu kereta, Asuma mendadak hilang sekitar satu belokan dari tempat latihan, dia tak menyadari karena sedang sibuk menelepon seseorang.

' _Waktu aku menoleh, tahu-tahu Kousuke sudah tidak ada.'_

' _Tidak dicari?'_

' _Panas kan? Nanti kulitku hitam.'_

Yuuya ingin meninju mereka semua, mematahkan sendok es krim Masanari menjadi tiga, lalu pulang dan tidur di rumah.

Tapi sudahlah, toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Asuma raib menjelang latihan. Dua minggu lalu pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu terpergok sedang berbicara dengan belalang sembah yang hinggap di pintu toilet sampai lupa kembali ke aula. Minggu setelahnya Asuma datang paling akhir karena sibuk memanjat pohon di tengah jalan demi mengambil seekor kumbang. Lima hari berikutnya Asuma telat masuk ruang ganti dan malah nyengir memamerkan seekor ulat daun terbungkus plastik yang sukses membuat Arisawa lari terbirit-birit. Dan tentu saja bukan Asuma namanya jika sadar bahwa dia harus kembali, kehadirannya di gedung latihan merupakan jasa Yuuya yang tergesa-gesa menyusul meski konsekuensinya adalah ditertawakan oleh seluruh staf. Beruntung tidak ada teguran berarti dari pihak produksi atau mereka berdua sudah ditendang keluar akibat kurang disiplin.

 _Harusnya diikat saja_ , batin Yuuya, _ikat yang kencang di bagian leher, dua kalau perlu_.

Digesernya ransel lebih erat di kedua bahu, lidah topi ditarik turun menghindari cahaya, agak sial karena Yuuya lupa memakai kacamata. Setidaknya kali ini dia cukup tahu kemana harus mencari. Asuma suka sekali dengan segala jenis serangga, jadi kemungkinannya memang tersasar di jalanan. Entah itu duduk diam menghitung semut di trotoar, mengintai capung di dekat semak, memperhatikan gerak-gerik ulat di dedaunan, hingga hal yang sangat berbahaya seperti mendongak di bawah sarang lebah. Yuuya pun bertanya-tanya apakah gizi yang dikonsumsi Asuma tidak mengalir lancar di bagian kepala, serupa dengan anggota timnya yang membagi hirarki dengan semena-mena. Alih-alih Sonde sebagai anggota tertua atau Masanari yang merupakan senior, justru Yuuya yang diwajibkan datang tiap kali pemuda itu butuh bantuan. Mungkin mereka menganggap bahwa Yuuya otomatis memegang kendali atas Asuma sejak ditunjuk sebagai pemeran Iwaizumi. Padahal selain tinggi yang berbeda jauh, Yuuya sama sekali tidak tertarik membuang-buang tenaga untuk menghajar Asuma. Pemuda itu memang menyusahkan, tapi rautnya sungguh tanpa dosa dan Yuuya tak tega menganiaya.

Diingatnya tebakan Hatakeyama tentang posisi Asuma yang tak mungkin berjalan terlalu jauh karena kebiasaannya yang gemar berputar-putar. Dan benar saja, baru lewat belokan kedua, Yuuya dibuat berhenti oleh sebentuk punggung familiar yang menyambut pandangan dengan bunyi langkah nyaring dan suara yang tidak asing.

"Tungguuuuu~~~~~~"

Bukan ditujukan untuk Yuuya. tentu.

Asuma Kousuke, dua puluh tahun, menjulang seratus delapan puluh tiga sentimeter dengan bobot yang mustahil dibilang ringan, sedang berlari gembira mengejar seekor kupu-kupu di tepi jalan. Berwujud bak raksasa yang sedang merentangkan tangan di udara, Yuuya mengerti bila orang-orang mengamati Asuma dengan pandangan heran.

Kaki panjang pemuda itu bergerak mengikuti dari satu petak ke petak lain, maju di garis lurus, kembali ke petak yang sudah dilewati, kemudian diulang hingga tiga kali. Yuuya tak punya grafik pasti tentang cara terbang kupu-kupu tapi sepertinya binatang tersebut sengaja mengerjai Asuma dengan mengajaknya bergerak maju mundur. Yuuya menunggu sampai objek buruan itu hinggap di sebatang ranting sebelum berjalan menghampiri. Sebelah tungkai Asuma bersiaga di belakang tungkai lainnya, satu lengan terangkat, ibu jari dan telunjuk terjulur, mulut terbuka.

Namun ketika Asuma hendak menjumput sepasang sayap merah tua yang terlihat menggoda, Yuuya sigap menangkap lengannya, "Jangan."

Asuma sontak menoleh.

"Yuuya- _san_?" kerjapnya. Satu, dua kali, "Eh? Yuuya- _san_?!"

"Bukan, aku kaisar Jepang," tukas Yuuya sembari menurunkan pergelangan Asuma yang tak lagi menggubris apakah serangga barusan sudah terbang atau masih bergeming, "Sudah kubilang jangan matikan ponsel selain waktu latihan, memangnya kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Belum puas ditegur yang lain?"

Tersentak, Asuma beralih memeriksa arloji. Cengir lebar menyembul sedetik berikutnya.

"Maaf?"

Tak menjawab, Yuuya kembali menyambar lengan Asuma dan bergegas menarik pemuda itu menjauh. Asuma tak berontak, gantungan kunci di tasnya bergoyang mengikuti langkah yang terburu sementara tubuhnya miring ke belakang sehingga terlihat bagai diseret oleh Yuuya yang mengrenyit menatap depan. Bibir Asuma merengut maju usai menengok dan menyadari bahwa dia tak berhasil membawa oleh-oleh.

"Yuuya- _san._ "

"Apa?"

"Kupu-kupunya terbang."

"Aku memang tidak pernah dengar ada kupu-kupu berenang."

"Maksudnya kabur lho?"

"Kau bisa berburu serangga sepuasnya sepulang latihan, Kousuke. Semua sudah menunggu dan mereka menolak masuk kalau kaptennya belum hadir," sergah Yuuya, mengambil jarak renggang sewaktu berbelok karena tak mau pemuda yang diseretnya itu terbentur dinding jalan, "Kalau terus-menerus teralihkan hal-hal aneh tiap kali berangkat, kau bisa dianggap tidak serius berada di proyek ini. Kesempatan debut di panggung berskala besar tidak selalu datang, jangan disia-siakan."

"Kan ada Yuuya- _san_."

Dan mereka hampir bertubrukan karena Yuuya mendadak berhenti melangkah, "Bilang apa barusan?"

Asuma mengulang kalimatnya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Ada Yuuya- _san_."

Yang dimaksud spontan mendelik, pegangannya berubah menjadi cengkeraman sementara kepalanya berbalik menghadap Asuma. Meski cahaya matahari tak sekuat di musim panas, lidah topi yang membayang di wajah Yuuya masih sanggup membuat rautnya terlihat berbahaya.

Namun bukan Asuma namanya kalau langsung mundur teratur hanya dengan tatapan tajam, gigi-giginya yang putih berderet menyembul di balik senyum lebar, "Aku bukan mau kabur dari jadwal lho? Habisnya suka tidak tahan kalau melihat binatang lucu. Tapi aku masih ingat waktu kok, Yuuya-saaaan! Apa selama ini aku pernah absen ikut pemanasan?"

"Ka—" Yuuya batal menyahut, nyaris mengiyakan jika otaknya yang berputar lebih cepat dari biasa itu tidak lekas meralat. Kalau mau mundur beberapa minggu, pemandangan mengundang tawa berupa Asuma yang berjingkat-jingkat menenteng sepatu dibarengi kekeh tersipu dengan ditatap oleh seluruh anggota tim di ruang ganti, Asuma yang muncul menjinjing tas sembari berseru selamat pagi penuh semangat di belakangnya, juga Asuma yang terpingkal-pingkal usai berhasil menakuti Arisawa, semuanya terlintas rapi di benak Yuuya. Termasuk satu hal aneh yang seharusnya bisa disimpulkan bila Yuuya lebih cermat menanggapi situasi.

 _Benar juga._

Asuma tidak pernah terlambat latihan.

Pemuda itu memang sering tertinggal langkah saat memasuki aula, telat sekian menit menuju ruang ganti, dan nyaris tertampar pintu aula yang hendak ditutup oleh seorang staf akibat terlalu lama berada di toilet. Pun begitu, Asuma belum sekalipun mangkir dan selalu ada diantara anggota ketika sutradara memulai pengarahan. Para staf menertawakan mereka bukan karena Asuma tiba di menit-menit terakhir, melainkan akibat Yuuya yang tergopoh menggeretnya dengan begitu serius.

"Betul lho?" dada Asuma membusung jumawa, "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat kabur. _Ne, ne_? Yuuya- _san_ juga menyadari hal itu kan? Cuma datang sedikit lebih lama! Harusnya tidak apa-apa!"

"Tidak apa-apa kepalamu," tegas Yuuya, sedikit menyesali suaranya yang melengking tinggi, "Memangnya kalau tidak disusul seperti ini kau akan ingat soal jadwalnya? Jika serangga tadi sempat menahanmu lima belas menit lagi dan aku tidak berhasil menemukan lokasinya, apa kau masih ingat untuk melihat arloji?"

Hidung Asuma ikut membesar setara dada, satu lengannya yang bebas kini dipakai berkacak pinggang, "Aku percaya pada kemampuan Yuuya- _san_!"

Andai wajah bukan modal utama seorang aktor, Yuuya sungguh tak akan menahan diri untuk menghantam muka itu memakai kepalan tinju.

"Serius."

"Aku juga seriuuus!" bola mata Asuma membesar penuh semangat, "Yuuya- _san_ pasti datang menjemput! Selama ini Yuuya- _san_ selalu membantuku, makanya aku bisa tenang. Terdampar sampai Nagoya pun aku yakin Yuuya- _san_ akan datang! Un, un, yakin sekali."

 _Dibanding ingin protes soal kenapa aku harus repot membeli tiket bus ke Nagoya, yang perlu ditanyakan justru apakah kakimu sanggup mengejar kupu-kupu sejauh itu_ ,Yuuya menaikkan topinya agar pandangan mereka bertemu. Satu sentimeter terasa cukup berarti bila Asuma sedang antusias berdiri terlalu tegak, "Satu pertanyaan, Kousuke."

"Ya?"

"Misalnya aku tidak datang menyusul, atau katakanlah aku lu—" kata-katanya terpotong kala memergoki sudut mata dan bibir Asuma yang langsung turun drastis. Alis terangkat, suara memekik.

"Eeeeee?! Yuuya- _san_ tidak mau lagi mencariku?!"

"Aku bilang misalnya! Misalnya!"

"Yuuya- _san_ marah?"

"Tidak."

 **"LALU?!"**

"Jangan menjerit, aku cuma ingin bertanya," telunjuk Yuuya teracung di depan hidung, manjur membuat Asuma berhenti berteriak meski mulutnya mengerucut, "Mungkin sekarang masih ada yang bersedia menjemput atau membawamu pulang kalau terlalu betah berputar di jalan, tapi tidak semua orang punya inisiatif mencari lawan main hanya karena yang bersangkutan belum tiba di tempat. Bisa jadi dia ketinggalan kereta atau mampir membeli camilan, bisa jadi malah tidak ada yang peduli kan? Maksudku..." Yuuya menghembuskan napas ke arah atas, poninya terbang sekilas, "Aku tidak ingin kau sampai lupa waktu. Aku juga pernah berumur dua puluh tahun dan tidak ingin disuruh-suruh, tapi karena sedang terikat kontrak, mau tak mau kita harus mengikuti aturan."

Kepala Asuma bergerak miring.

"Paham?"

"Paham, Yuuya- _san_."

"Jadi, bisa ditunda dulu hobi berburu serangganya untuk dua minggu ke depan?" tukas Yuuya dengan kening berkerut, "Kalau tidak dimulai nanti jadi kebiasaan. Aku juga bisa menolak permintaan Maashi untuk mengendus jejakmu, entah capek atau malas. Sonchan belum tentu mau jalan kaki dua kali dan Shoutarou selalu tidur begitu disuruh. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Kousuke..."

"Ng?"

Beralih pandang ke sembarang benda, Yuuya menambah setengah berbisik, "Tolong jangan terlalu percaya padaku."

Berkedip beberapa kali, Asuma memilih untuk merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengintip dari sisi bawah, mata besarnya menyipit, mulutnya terbuka, "Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya balas melengos, "Aku enggan menjamin akan selalu baik hati. Mungkin lain kali kubiarkan saja kau duduk di trotoar sampai semuanya pulang," keningnya makin berkerut kala Asuma meringis, "Kau pikir aku tak tega?"

"Ou."

"Mau coba? Besok betulan kutinggal nih."

"Besok aku tidak akan mengejar kupu-kupu."

Alis tebal Yuuya menyatu dalam sedetik, intonasinya meradang ketus, "Kalau sanggup punya niat sebagus itu kenapa tidak dilakukan sejak awal?"

"Habisnyaaaa," protes Asuma sewot, kini cemberut. Mimik mukanya menyamai karakter yang diperankan. Intonasi memanjang, sangat persis, luar biasa, "Kalau tidak begitu nanti Yuuya- _san_ tidak memperhatikanku!"

"Apa?"

Seolah sudah membocorkan hal penting, Asuma spontan menutup mulutnya sendiri memakai kedua tangan. Matanya membulat dengan gumam yang tenggelam oleh bekapan, "Oooommpphhh!" lalu buru-buru menyingkir dari hadapan Yuuya yang, tentu saja, berbalik badan dengan terperangah.

"Sebentar," ralatnya ketika dipunggungi oleh Asuma, sekiranya akan menarik tas pemuda itu meski urung dilakukan, "Jadi selama ini tujuanmu berkeliaran di jalan mendekati batas waktu latihan adalah supaya aku datang menjemput?"

Mengerjap dari balik bahu, dua jemari Asuma teracung di samping kepala. Pipinya memerah, matanya hilang ditelan ringisan.

"Ehe."

Yuuya mendelik, tajam, tampak siap menerkam dan menyayat apapun dalam jangkauan lima meter ke depan. Asuma, sadar akan bahaya, bergegas menurunkan jari serta melesat pergi sebelum rekannya mampu mengucapkan sesuatu. Bunyi langkah pemuda itu bergema menjauhi Yuuya yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, suaranya nyaring meneriakkan nama seseorang. Entah Kenshin, entah Arisawa.

Berkacak pinggang, Yuuya menatap jalanan di hadapannya sambil berdecak. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, antara ingin terbahak melihat cara Asuma berlari dengan kedua lengan terayun sejajar kaki, menyeringai samar menanggapi kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, atau menertawakan reaksinya sendiri yang sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Merelakan waktu duduk santai demi mencari Asuma memang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan, tapi Yuuya pun heran mengapa dia tak pernah menolak.

Apa susahnya menepis Sonde, menolak suruhan Hatakeyama, dan menyuruh Arisawa pergi menggantikan tugasnya? Yuuya punya hak untuk bergeming, mendorong Kouta berdiri, juga meminta tolong pada Masanari. Namun tak ada yang dilakukannya sampai hari ini.

Menghela napas, diteruskannya menelusuri sisa jarak menuju gedung latihan sambil bersiap menerima pertanyaan, dari anggotanya yang selalu siaga menerima bahan laporan, Karasuno yang gemar menguping gunjingan, para pemain tambahan yang memperhatikan dari jauh, serta berharap staf tidak tergesa menutup pintu karena Asuma tiba lebih dulu.

Dan sewaktu pemuda itu kembali menyambutnya tanpa dosa di teras utama, Yuuya berpikir bahwa dia perlu mengatur mimik muka dengan lebih bijaksana. Tetap dewasa, berpura-pura maklum.

Termasuk menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu banyak tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
